Divina Tentación
by Luthien Faelivrin
Summary: Te crees el ser más perfecto y capaz. Pero no puedes tener a esa mujer. Draco x Hermione


**Divina Tentación**

Recorrí su cuerpo con la yema de mis dedos, con delicadeza como si fuera la escultura más hermosa e invaluable. Me sofocaba con su perfume y su sensualidad. Su impetuosa sonrisa hacía que acercara mi rostro más al suyo, para poder experimentar con ellos lo que sería un segmento del firmamento. Su cabello olía a la más hermosa flor del jardín; se hacía un mechón para atrás dejándome ver sus seductores ojos color miel. Cuando finalmente podía acercarme a sus labios y ésta vez era ella quien recorría mi cuerpo con sus dedos sentía la necesidad de correr y decirle a todos que compartía mi ser con la mujer más hermosa, sentía que estaba en el cielo. Pero de un momento a otro caía en el infierno. El golpe era demasiado duro, y no podía mirar a nadie a los ojos, no sabía que hacer, trataba de esconderme de todos, y estar sólo con ella nuevamente. Tenía que mirar a todos, no me podía alejar; no había forma de esconderme… lo peor de todo es que a ella nunca la tuve para mí solo.

Soy una persona que no debería estarse sintiendo así, y ella es una persona por la cual no debería sentirme así. No estamos hechos el uno para el otro, esto no es un cuento de hadas. Somos dos seres completamente diferentes que no deberían siquiera cruzar sus miradas. El problema es que si llegamos a hacerlo ella a veces se asquea, y siendo yo una persona tan fría aunque no quiera puedo hacerle lo mismo o incluso hacer como si no la hubiese volteado a ver.

Ella me desprecia, en incontables ocasiones ha volteado a verme susurrando "sucia serpiente…" por dentro me estoy destrozando cuando lo dice, mientras que por fuera trato de verme rudo e indiferente, le lanzo una mirada de odio y me río. Puedo seguir así todo el camino, pero al estar solo se me pueden escapar una o dos lágrimas. Nunca se enteraría de lo que siento, de alguna forma tendría que hacerlo.

Yo había averiguado hace pocos meses lo que siento por ella, no sé como fue, ni cuando fue. Un simple día llegué y al mirarla a los ojos me di cuenta que había algo en ella que jamás había visto en una chica, el resplandor de ellos me cegó por un momento y me dejó impactado, por primera vez sentí eso en mi pecho, los vellos en mis brazos se erizaron, y mis pupilas se dilataron… ¿Cómo le llamaban¿Amor? Si es eso, es un amor prohibido. Siempre me han gustado los desafíos, y consigo todo lo que quiero, tal vez ella sea la excepción.

Bajé los escalones contándolos inconcientemente, las muchachas volteaban a verme, yo arrogantemente pasé una mano por mi cabellera, y les eché una miradilla seductora, aunque no debería hacer eso esas actitudes están en mi naturaleza. Se miraban entre ellas, se reían y volteaban a verme de nuevo.

_¡Hola!_ – Una pelirroja de ojos claros se acercó a mí, los brazos hacia atrás en seña de vergüenza, también se notaba por el tono rojo carmesí en sus mejillas – _Estaba pensando si tú… ya sabes, sí, tú y yo, si no te molesta_ – Vaya, esta chica si que era molesta¿No podía ir directo al grano? No tenía todo el día para estarla escuchando – _Si tú… Ah, es que, verás_ – apretó los ojos y se puso más roja aún – _Perdón por ponerme así frente a ti, la verdad es que quería preguntarte si te gustaría acompañarme a Hogsmeade, sólo si no tienes nada que hacer, si no puedes te entenderé_ - ¿Tanto rodeo para eso? Por supuesto que no podría ir, más bien, no querría ir.

_Mira… niña, no tengo tiempo para esas cosas, sal con tus amigas, ellas que si te aprecian_ – me di la media vuelta, en verdad estaba perdiendo el tiempo con esa muchacha que ni conocía.

La verdadera razón para faltar era para estar cerca de… ella –o más bien, a escondidas- en el descanso, no me interesaba estar cerca de alguien más que no fuera ella. Como anhelaba que en verdad pudiera estar cerca de ella… no puedo, no puedo acercarme ni un metro a ella.

Me dirigí al gran comedor, me imaginé que estarían por ahí a esa hora con sus queridos amiguitos, claro, ellos no me agradaban para nada, sobre todo por el hecho de que si me acercaba ellos venían a decirme de cosas.

_¡No puede ser!_ – Exclamó una niña que ya estaba sentada por ahí con su grupo de amigas… ¡Agh! Que niña tan gritona. – _El baile del día de san Valentín es en dos días¡No puedo esperar!_

Así que el baile de San Valentín, claro, creo que es una buena excusa para hablar con ella… podría invitarla. ¿Podré tomar el valor?

Pero claro, si soy un **Malfoy**. Puedo hacer lo que sea.

_Harry¿Estudiaste para Pociones? Ayer en la tarde te noté muy despreocupado en cuanto a ese tema_ – Era ella, y la primera vez que escuchaba su voz en el día, me llené de una tranquilidad y alegría que prefería no demostrar, pero¿Tenía que gastar su hermosa voz en hablarle a ese idiota?

_No, la verdad es que salí con Ron, eh, ahora que recuerdo estudié un par de horas_ – Potter, tan irresponsable, tan estúpido… No sé como era amigo de Hermione. Existiendo gente como yo era amiga de ellos dos. Potter, el gran **"héroe"** todopoderoso y omnipotente, cree que una estúpida cicatriz lo hace fuerte y guapo, cuanto a que esa se la hizo al caerse de una bicicleta. Ah, y Weasley, cobarde, ingenuo… en verdad, prefiero no pensar en él y perder mi valioso tiempo.

Bah, ese día no podría acercarme a ella. De hecho, jamás podría. Yo mismo la alejé de mí, me dejé llevar por su apariencia, y por todo lo que decía mi padre. Si tan sólo pudiese retroceder en el tiempo y remendar todo el daño que le hice, tal vez así sería feliz. Pero la perdí¡si no hubiera sido tan idiota!

Ella nunca sería para mí… sea un Malfoy o no.


End file.
